1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-receiving device array, and more particularly to reducing a crosstalk occurring via plural electric lines disposed in the light-receiving device array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-receiving device array having plural photodiodes has been used. For example, a light-receiving device array having two photodiodes will be described below. FIG. 11A is a perspective view when a light-receiving device array 101 in the related art is viewed from the front surface side. The light-receiving device array 101 is a two-channel light-receiving device array which includes a photodiode array 103 having two light-receiving sections and a carrier 102 holding the photodiode array 103.
Each of the light-receiving sections of the photodiode array 103 has a first conductivity type electrode (for example, a P type electrode) and a second conductivity type electrode (for example, an N type electrode), and the first conductivity type electrode and the second conductivity type electrode are respectively connected to a first electric line and a second electric line disposed at the carrier 102. In the first electric line, a portion formed on the front surface of the carrier 102 is a front surface first electric line electrode 123, and a portion formed on the upper surface of the carrier 102 is an upper surface first electric line electrode 124. Similarly, in the second electric line, a portion formed on the front surface of the carrier 102 is a front surface second electric line electrode 126, and a portion formed on the upper surface of the carrier 102 is an upper surface second electric line electrode 127.
The carrier 102 is provided with two pairs of electric lines which are respectively connected to the two light-receiving sections of the photodiode array 103. On the front surface of the carrier 102, the front surface second electric line electrode 126a, the front surface first electric line electrode 123a, the front surface first electric line electrode 123b, and the front surface second electric line electrode 126b are formed in this order from the right of the figure.
FIG. 11B is a perspective view when the light-receiving device array 101 in related art is viewed from the rear surface side. A grounding electrode 134 is formed on a part of the rear surface of the carrier 102. FIG. 12 is a perspective view when main portions of an optical receiver module 105 in the related art are viewed from the front surface side. The optical receiver module 105 includes the light-receiving device array 101, a base 104, a preamplifier circuit 147, and reference voltage terminals 149a and 149b shown in FIG. 11A. Signal voltage terminals 148a and 148b of the preamplifier circuit 147 are connected to the first electric lines via pattern connection wires, and the reference voltage terminals 149a and 149b are connected to the second electric lines via pattern connection wires.